


Birthday Boy 4.7

by MeltedDucc (meltedducc)



Series: Birthday Fics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedducc/pseuds/MeltedDucc
Summary: Mikasa decides to spoil Jean for his twentieth birthday.





	Birthday Boy 4.7

He stumbled down the stairs of his small home, a hangover pounding his head, and headed for the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway of the small kitchen and saw his girlfriend cooking away at the stove. Her short hair was sticking in every direction (it always did that in the mornings) and one of his t-shirts hung loosely over her body.

 

“Mornin’,” he said, his voice still scratchy with sleep.

 

She quickly turned her head and smiled at him. “Good morning, Jean.” She turned the temperature down on the stove and walked over to him. “How is my birthday boy doing?” she asked. 

 

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and her hands rested on his chest. Jean was way past the stage where any touch from Mikasa caused his heart to flutter, but  _ damn,  _ she still gave him butterflies. He sincerely hoped she wouldn't notice his heart pounding.

 

“I would be better if I could get a good morning kiss.” Mikasa rolled her eyes and tilted her neck up for him to meet her soft lips. He gently pressed his lips against hers, his grip on her waist tightening.

 

“I'm making you breakfast,” she said when she pulled away. 

 

“Mika, you don't have to-”

 

“But I want to. You deserve it, birthday boy.” She returned to her work at the stove and attempted to flip the pancakes. Jean laughed when she almost flipped it out of the pan. She mumbled an insincere “shut up,” and he went to sit at the dining table. It was one of the first pieces of furniture they had bought after buying the house, and they made an effort to sit at it for every meal.

 

Mikasa joined Jean at the table with two plates of pancakes stacked high and covered in syrup. She sat across from him and waited for Jean to take the first bite.

 

“'S good!” he complimented with a mouth full of pancake. Satisfied, Mikasa starting eating as well, rarely taking her eyes off Jean. “What?” he asked when he noticed her staring. “Something on my face?”

 

“No.” She reached across the table to reach for Jean's hand. “I was just thinking about how much I love you.”

 

“In a loving mood, I see.” He smirked and squeezed her hand.

 

“Nothing less for the birthday boy.”

 

Jean smiled and continued to eat one-handed, never releasing his grip on her hand. 

 

When they finished breakfast, Mikasa pushed the plates to the other end of the table and sat on the edge with Jean between her legs. He rested his hands on her thighs and looked up at her. “What do you think you're doing?” he asked.

 

“Giving the birthday boy a present.” She leaned down to kiss him, and he moved his hands to her ass. He licked her lips, and she parted them, allowing his tongue to intertwine with hers.

 

She pushed at his chest and he pulled away, confused. She slid off the table, grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom. 

 

Mikasa pushed Jean back on the bed and straddled his hips, kissing him again. “I want to make your day special,” she said breathily. “Will you let me?”

 

“Do what you want,” he consented.

 

Mikasa pulled her shirt (his shirt) off, revealing her bare body. She started kissing at Jean's neck, leaving hickeys and moving down to his chest. She bit one of his nipples and smirked at the gasp she earned. 

 

“ _ Jean. _ ” He met her eyes and moved his hand from her scalp. “Hands on the headboard,” she ordered. Mikasa sat up and fumbled under the edge of the bed for something. She pulled out their ' _ Lil Box of Kinks _ ’ as Jean called it and looked through it for the handcuffs.

 

She pulled Jean's sweatpants off, tossed them away to some corner of the room and started handcuffing his hands to the headboard. 

 

“You okay?” she asked. He nodded. “Not too tight?” He shook his head again and bucked his hips. 

 

Mikasa slapped his thigh, and his leg flinched. “Stop that. You don't want a spanking, do you?” Jean groaned. “Use your words.”

 

“No.”

 

“Good boy.” She started kissing down his chest and dragging her lips over his scars. She made her way down to his hips, leaving marks on the pale skin.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes,” he groaned. “Please.”

 

Mikasa pushed his legs up, letting him plant his feet on the mattress. She moved her fingers up and down his sex, pressing her fingers inside. 

 

“Wet already? What a good boy.” Mikasa reached into their box and pulled out a strap-on and lube. She buckled the harness on and poured a generous amount of lube onto the purple cock.

 

“Hurry, please,” Jean whined. Mikasa settled between his legs and slowly pushed the fake cock inside of him. He threw his head back in a silent moan. 

 

She stilled when she was completely inside him and kissed his forehead. He moved his hips against Mikasa's and grunted in frustration. 

 

She chuckled and sat up, gripping his hips and starting a steady rhythm. She found it a lot easier to effectively move her hips after years of practice. When she first used the strap-on, Jean had laughed at her and held her hips to try and guide her. It didn't work like she had hoped and she ended up getting Jean off with her fingers instead. But now, she was an expert, according to him. 

 

Mikasa sped up and started fucking into him harder. Jean wrapped his legs around her waist and pulled her down to him to kiss. 

 

“I'm close,” he whispered against her lips. 

 

“You're gonna come with only my cock?” Jean nodded his head, his back arching as he clenched around the toy. He let out a long, drawn-out moan and pulled at the handcuffs. 

 

Mikasa waited for him come to his senses before she pulled out and released the handcuffs. She tossed the toys on the nightstand to be cleaned later and laid beside Jean. She pulled him into her arms (he liked to be held after bottoming) and ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Do you want me to get you off?” he asked, running his hand down Mikasa's side.

 

“It's about you today.”

 

“Hmm.” He snuggled against her chest and threw his leg over hers.

 

“You know, there's a certain movie I think we should watch,” she said. 

 

“Does it involve missing fish children?”

 

“It might.” She met Jean's eyes, and she could've sworn they lit up. “I'll get the laptop if you get drinks.”

 

He sat up and looked at his sweatpants, deciding not to put them back on. “I'm getting candy too.” He hurried downstairs, and Mikasa heard the loud slamming of the cabinets and fridge.

 

When he came back, Mikasa was already settling into bed and arranging the pillows to lean her back against. 

 

Jean sat beside her, scooting down to rest his head under her neck. He piled all of the snacks between them and started the movie, as Mikasa opened a bottle of water.

 

Even though it was almost noon, neither of them could escape the tiredness that washed over them, so they put the laptop away well before the movie was over and resorted to cuddling instead.

 

“Mikasa?” Jean called just as the woman was about to fall asleep.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Do you think Dory is faking her memory loss?” Mikasa laughed and pulled her arms tighter around him.

 

“Maybe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> In this household, we stan Finding Nemo.


End file.
